finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus
Exodus the Judge-Sal (審判の霊樹エクスデス Shinban no Reijyu Ekusudesu lit. Exodus the Tree-Spirit Judge) is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. He is most likely intended to be a Non-Elemental Esper, but when it comes to element, he is more like aether, rather than none at all. He represents the Zodiac sign of Libra, the Scale. Exodus is indeed standing on a platform with a scale. His color sign is Orange due to being a non-elemental, but orange is still a suitable color for the element aether. He is also referred to as the Tula Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. It is thought that Exodus is an alternate translation of Exdeath's Japanese name and his title even relates to Exdeath's origin as a tree. Exodus's body even looks similar to Exdeath, just with a different head. In addition to this, his goal to reduce the world to a state of nothingness is identical to that of Neo Exdeath. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Exodus (Final Fantasy XII). Exodus is found on the highest peak at the Mosphoran Highwaste. Attacks '''Meteor' 9gCXQnXbVMM Comet: A Non-Elemental attack. Its damage is random, between 0 to Exodus' Max HP. Meteor: An Non-Elemental attack, and Exodus' ultimate attack. Exodus stands on a crystalline pinnacle and, charging two small meteorites, he launches them into the atmosphere. In their stead a giant meteor plunges through the clouds. The meteor slows to a near stop over its target, continues slowly and then detonates. Its damage is random, between 0 to 9999. However, it might also do 30000 damage, making it a very powerful attack. License Information *'Required License Points' - 50 LP *'Required Mist Carts' - 2 Gambit Information Technicks * Libra Magicks * Haste * Faith Passive * Ignore weather and terrain effects ''Final Fantasy XII International Exodus can cast Curaja and Ardor, and has gained Null Vitality and piercing magic augments. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Exodus returns, along with the other Espers, in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is the Rank III Flying Earth Yarhi. He is fought in Mission 68: Destiny in the Stars, in Gugoza Falls. The party goes there to view recent sightings of shooting stars, which reveal themselves to be none other than Exodus. When the Judge-Sal is defeated, Fran gains her Quickening, Gaze of the Void. Judgment: Deals Earth damage to all foes in front of Exodus. Meteor: Deals heavy damage to all foes around a designated target. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Exodus' 6CCcSO-7UjU :For the enemy page, see Exodus (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance). Exodus is a Totema of the Viera race, and is obtained by fighting him in the dimensional rift. When summoned, Exodus is less damaging to Viera. His attacks do damage to MP instead of HP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Exodus appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the ''Gift of the Judge-Sal when the Smash Gauge is orange. His attack is Meteor, which does 999 damage to a single target. Category:Espers Category:Totema Category:Articles With Videos